Secrets
by A Little Indifferent
Summary: One morning, Maribelle wakes up to find her spouse and her precious baby missing. She searches everywhere until Frederick returns with a well kept secret to tell her. Present day AU.


The day after Christmas, Maribelle slowly rose from sleep. Frederick was likely mid-way through his daily rounds, evident to Maribelle to his side of the bed being made. She would leave the other half to him, she decided; he was almost like a personal steward, but also a spouse. She went downstairs to find her baby, probably snug in the pajamas he'd gotten the prior day.

The hall leading into Brady's room was quiet, which let Maribelle know one of two things were likely true. Either Frederick was currently caring for him, or he was asleep and not able to be stirred into crying. That foresight in mind, Maribelle checked his crib to find nothing. The boy was nearing three years of age, he was surely talented, so it seemed reasonable to check around his room to see if he climbed out. She found nothing.

Next, Maribelle tried to find Frederick. It was Eleven A.M., so he was probably removing pebbles from the driveway. She found the time interesting; it was worth noticing that she was up earlier than usual on the day after Christmas. She usually, ahem, slept the whole day, but she hadn't drank at all the previous night. Regardless, Maribelle looked out at the driveway, the back yard, then to every room in their house. The man was gone and so was her precious child.

Before she let herself get too worried, Maribelle made a phone call to Frederick. She waited for him to answer the phone, through each and every ring on her end, but it wasn't answered. She repeated the process, got the same result, and continued trying. This was her child after all, so she had to exercise persistence, even if Frederick had exactly fourteen missed calls. Eventually, she made her fifteenth phone call, now in tears. As soon as the friend on the other end picked up, Maribelle wailed, "Lissa, darling, I haven't the faintest clue what I should do! My baby could be in danger, out on the filthy streets, and my husband is missing!"

"Woah, woah, slow down!" Lissa responded, confusion carried into her tone. "Did you say Brady and Frederick are gone...?"

"Yes, Lissa! They're both gone, and could be taking their final breaths as we speak because of a lowborn thug breaking into our home!"

"Okay, you need to calm down a tad. They're visiting over here, like they did last year."

"...L-last year? Frederick never goes out without me, though. Well, except when he's working. Can you check and see if he's really there?"

Lissa began to sound impatient. "No, he's here. He told me not to answer the phone if you called. He's getting ready to leave anyway."

Maribelle was confused, but she would definitely get answers from Frederick when he returned. "Thanks for your help, Lissa."

* * *

Maribelle was waiting for tea to cool when she heard the front door open, accompanied by the sounds of an infant crying. "Tea's almost ready in the kitchen!" She called to Frederick, sitting in a chair that gave her a clear view of him. "Come, sit. Maybe Brady will be at peace if we have a relaxing discussion."

"I don't expect whatever you have in mind to be relaxing." Frederick took a seat across from his wife, Brady in his arms. "Why are you calm now? I expected a crisis when I returned."

"Things are different because I know that you're safe now, dear. Lissa filled me in on your location."

His eye brow raised. "Where did she say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting Chrom without me, for some reason. I suppose you should have freedom to visit male friends, but it was still was not ordinary for me."

Frederick nodded and turned most of his focus to rocking the child in his arms, showing skill in that area of parenting. Maribelle never learned how to do it properly, so Frederick was a great help with Brady and with housework. The baby went silent in his slumber, so his parents' conversation was reduced to near whispers.

"Anyway, do you mind filling me in on why you were there? I don't understand why my several phone calls were ignored, or why Lissa was told not to answer her phone if I called."

Frederick let out a sigh. "I need to tell you a secret that I've kept from you for three years. It's the right time for you to know."

"Secret?!" Maribelle exclaimed, triggered by the word. "We've never had secrets in our five year marriage, Frederick!"

Brady was woken and immediately cried, much to Frederick's annoyance. "I know, but this one was necessary and I hope you can forgive me."

Maribelle watched as Frederick rocked Brady again with much less care than before. "Well? Let it out, dear."

He hesitated, face pained, but admitted, "Three years ago, I had an affair."

Maribelle went wide-eyed, unable to formulate any words to react with.

* * *

 **AN: This fic was requested by a close friend of mine, signelchan, and I chose to use two conflicting sips that we both enjoy. The story will have two parts, so expect chapter two soon!**


End file.
